<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choices by Imposterzoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054083">Choices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imposterzoe/pseuds/Imposterzoe'>Imposterzoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, F/F, Lesbian AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imposterzoe/pseuds/Imposterzoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Yvie Oddly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold bit at Yvie's bare skin as she ran faster than she thought possible. She'd managed to throw her boots on before she left but her thin T-shirt and leggings did nothing to protect her.</p><p>She didn't have her phone or wallet on her. They were in her coat and she'd dropped her coat when she walked into their bedroom.</p><p><em>Scarlet's bedroom</em>, she mentally screamed at herself, <em>my home is no longer where she is!</em></p><p>She didn't know where she was going, just letting her feet carry her away. She couldn't tell if she was numb from the cold or the shock.</p><p>She'd walked in on her now ex-girlfriend Scarlet fucking her friend Ra'jah. There had been screaming, fake apologies, and Ra'jah suggesting Yvie just joined them.</p><p>Scarlet had tumbled out of bed, giving Yvie a clear view of the marks Ra'jah had left on her.</p><p>She'd whipped around jumped in her boots and dashed out the door. Scarlet called after her but she was already gone. Scarlet didn't chase her.</p><p>That was an hour ago and Yvie didn't know where she was anymore. It was on the fancier part of town. For some reason everything looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't fathom why.</p><p>She slowed her sprint to a walk, wrapping her arms around herself. The street she was walking on was deserted. (Mainly because any reasonable person wouldn't be outside when it damn near 23°F but that's neither here nor there)</p><p>She froze outside a typical house surban house. It was familiar. It had the same green yard and metal mailbox as all the other houses but it caught her eye. The mailbox in particular.</p><p>Hytes was very neatly printed on the side.</p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>"Yvie?" she hears behind her. Turning, Yvie sees none other than Brooke Lynn Hytes standing on the porch. She looked so much older it made Yvie's heart hurt.</p><p>Oh <em>fuck.</em></p><p>Yvie doesn't even let Brooke ask questions.</p><p>She sprints off, hearing yet another ex-girlfriend call after her as she runs. Her feet make their way to the old park she and Brooke used to visit.</p><p>Again she slows, this time walking to a tucked away bench by the lake. The cold metal bit through her leggings as she sat.</p><p>She stared at the lake, memories mixing and colliding in her mind. She wasn't thinking about Scarlet anymore.</p><p>In her mind's eye she saw herself and Brooke growing up on this bench. They were children when they first saw it through the trees. Hiding and having picnics.</p><p>Teenagers shyly holding hands. Exchanging the first of many kisses. The first of many "I love you's."</p><p>Seniors finally coming out to their parents.</p><p>Yvie getting accepted and Brooke not. They held each other on that bench as they both cried for different reasons. Brooke's family calling to say that they loved her and that they were sorry.</p><p>The first time Brooke had whispered in her ear, "I want you, Baby."</p><p>Yvie slowly admitting that she had found someone else. Brooke having no reaction besides telling Yvie she would be there when Scarlet hurt her.</p><p>Yvie had screamed in her face and ran.</p><p>A year later they met up and Brooke told her about Vanessa, the supposed girl of her dreams. Yvie had smiled and told Brooke that she was still with Scarlet.</p><p>The conversation was fine until Brooke had blurted that she would leave Vanessa for Yvie in a heartbeat.</p><p>Yvie had calmly responded that she wouldn't leave Scarlet for the world. Then she walked away to Brooke screaming that staying with Scarlet was the wrong choice. That would be the last she saw of Brooke for two years.</p><p>Later she would hear the Brooke had moved to Tampa to be with Vanessa. It would be a long time before Yvie realized why her heart had broken at the news.</p><p>She had heard that Brooke was back home recently but hadn't gotten around to check if it was true.</p><p>Feeling something wet her cheek, Yvie snapped out of her memories. It was snowing. She was crying.</p><p>It snowed hard and soon an inch covered the ground.</p><p>Tears slowly made their way down her face. She watches them melt in the snow. She feels her lips start to hurt and she wonders if they’re blue.</p><p>"I could die here," she whispers to herself. And she laughs.</p><p>Her tears fall faster as she laughs harder. She doesn't notice a coat making its way around her shoulders. She doesn't notice her laughter turning to sobs. She doesn't notice Brooke holding her close as it does.</p><p>She only truly notices Brooke when she wipes the tears away. Her finger was soft and warm on Yvie's cheek. Yvie grabs her hand and places it palm down on her cheek.</p><p>"What happened?" she whispers.</p><p>Yvie can't look her in the eyes as she sniffles. "You were right. Staying with her was the wrong choice." Brooke pulls Yvie in her lap, pressing her to her chest. It was just then that Yvie realized she was shivering.</p><p>"Vanessa?" Yvie whispers.</p><p>Brooke lets out a harsh laugh of her own. "Another wrong choice."</p><p>Yvie finally meets her eyes and brushes a blond lock from her face. "I missed you."</p><p>Brooke hummed in response. She shifted Yvie so that she was wrapped around Brooke.</p><p>Holding her koala style, Brooke slowly stood.</p><p>"Come on. You're gonna freeze to death."</p><p>"Who cares?" Yvie responds bitterly.</p><p>Brooke ignored her, moving fast through the park. Yvie stared over her shoulder, watching the snow crest the trees. They're at Brooke's in minutes.</p><p>"Why are you taking care of me," Yvie whispers as Brooke takes off her boots and sets her on the couch. A blanket finds its way around her shoulders. "I'm a wrong choice."</p><p>Brooke sits down and pulls Yvie in her lap. "Because I told you a long time ago, I would be here when she hurt you. You- look at me."</p><p>Yvie moved her gaze to Brooke's eyes.</p><p>"You made a wrong choice, Yvie. That doesn't make you a wrong choice."</p><p>Yvie burst out in tears. "You were the only right choice I ever made. And I let you go!" she sobbed.</p><p>Brooke rubbed her back as she wiped her tears away. "I still love you, Yvie. You can still have me. I can still be your right choice."</p><p>Yvie leapt from Brooke's lap and yanked her boots. Brooke was up in seconds.</p><p>"Yvie! You'll freeze out there! Where are you going?"</p><p>Yvie crossed the room and pressed her lips to Brooke's. Brooke pulled her closer and let Yvie's tongue in her mouth. Yvie's tears wet her cheeks.</p><p>Yvie savored the kiss, before pulling away.</p><p>"You're smart Brooke. So make a better choice than me." Then she was out the door, the snow not slowing her one bit.</p><p>Brooke screamed her name and started to run after her. But Yvie was faster and she darted around the corner before Brooke could reach her.</p><p>Brooke would have to give up if she didn't want to get lost in the snow.</p><p>Yvie had friends in the area she could stay with. She trusted her feet to get her there.</p><p>But Brooke was wrong. She was a bad choice. She was still a bad choice.</p><p>And she would be damned before she let Brooke make it again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>